I Luv you
by Homer Jay Simpson
Summary: Compleate one night James and Henri express feelings to eachother Yaoi:James/Henri
1. Henri My Love

I LUV YOU by lizzie_11 Disclamer:I dont own LIBERTYS KIDS  
  
Shounen Ai: James/Henri  
  
James POV  
  
one night I just couldn't sleep. I tried for a few hours before getting up and heading to the living room. When I got there, I saw him sitting on the couch lost in thought. I was a bit shocked to see him. I didn't think any one would be up this time of night. If I had known I wouldn't be alone, I would have worn more than my Pants. I stood there, thinking to myself before I realized that Henri was firmly watching me. Our eyes meet and he cracked a smile, scooted over and motioned for me to join him. We sat their in complete and total silence. Neither one of us had anything to say. We just enjoyed each others company.  
  
I turned to look at Henri and I realized that he looked sad and lost. He reminded me of a puppy who had been kicked around too many times. I couldn't figure out why he was letting me see him like this. Henri had never been one to show emotions openly. So why on earth was he letting me see this side of him now? I would have dwelled on the subject more but I saw something sliding down his cheek. And the suddenly I realized that he was crying. He looked so depressed, that I didn't know what to do. So I went with my first response. I pulled him into a hug.  
  
As if by a sudden sense of release, he broke out into sobs. I felt his tears sliding down my chest and shoulders. He couldn't hold back any more. The emotions he had kept hidden for so long, finally caught up with him. I didn't know what else to do besides hug him. The harder he cried the tighter my hug got. I refused to let him deal with this alone. He had been alone for so many years, now at this moment in time he needed a friend.  
  
I'm not sure how long we sat there. I'm not sure when he stopped crying. I remember that he hugged me back out of no where. I was surprised at that gesture. Like I said before, he was not one to share emotions. Course people have a tendency to surprise you. That is one thing that life has taught me.  
  
Eventually we separated from each other. Our breathing was heavy, and we were both sweating. Neither of us was looking directly at the other. We seemed scared. When we were in each others arms we felt something. Our souls seemed connected. I don't know how to explain it and I don't think Spike could explain it any better. Finally after much resistance, on both sides, we looked into each others eyes. His eyes where puffy and red after all the crying, but unlike before he didn't look sad. After an uneasy silence I decided to speak.  
  
"Why were you crying?" I tried to keep my voice kind and gentle but I know that a bit of need showed in it.  
  
Henri forced a smile at me, "I was just thinking about life and how lonely I really am. I guess it made me a bit too emotional." I didn't know what to say at that statement. When I heard that something in my heart seemed to break. I decided once more to let my instinct take over. I lifted my hand onto his cheek before speaking, "Henri if you let me, I promise you that you will never be alone. I will make sure of that."  
  
Henri looked so shocked at that moment, it almost made me laugh. Still I kept my face as gentle and loving as I could. My hand began to stroke his cheek and to my happiness is that he leaned into my touch. I smiled at him and found myself leaning in for a kiss. When our lips touched I felt a jolt of energy flow into me. The kiss started chaste but then it became passionate. Our arm entangled and we pressed our bodies together. Neither of us wanted to separate, but the lack of air caused us too. When we looked at each other this time, we only saw love looking back at us.  
  
"Suddenly," I began, "I'm feeling very tired. How about we head back to my room and go to sleep?" Henri blushed, "I think that is a great idea." He said while taking my hand. We stood up and went to my room. I pulled him under the covers with me and held him my embrace. He laid his head on my chest and snuggled even closer. I kissed him once more before saying, "I love you Henri. And I will keep my promise to you. I will never let you be alone again." Right before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "I love you too James I will help you and I know you will keep you're word.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please R&R 


	2. Sarah's Suspicion

I Luv You:Chapter 2:Sarah's Suspicion  
  
Disclamer:i don't own Libertys Kids  
  
Straight love:Sarah/Lafeyette  
  
Shounen Ai:James/Henri  
  
{The next Morning James and Henri went downstairs for breakfast Moses has made{A/n:From What I Know Moses Makes The Best Meals}while Sarah had no Idea what Went on last night}  
  
James:Morning Moses,Sarah.  
  
Henri:I had the best sleep last night i dreamt Sarah ate a little firecake i made for her her mouth was frying for a week before she could strangle me.  
  
Sarah:I don't mind eating firecake As long it is cold and i would not strangle you.  
  
Henri:But you didn't know it was cold.  
  
James:Great dream Henri.{He Winks Because He Knew Henri Had A Dream About Him}  
  
Sarah:Well i better get to Lafeyette's camp he wanted to tell me something Artimus GO!!!  
  
{Sarah rode To the camp in Valley Forge}  
  
Moses:I need to go Boston Ben Needed to Find his Bifocals He Lost them in Boston Harbor Midnight GO!  
  
{Moses Went on to Boston}  
  
James:So that leaves us Henri.  
  
Henri:Yes Business Never seems to come to the gazette anymore since the war is over.  
  
{James Kisses Henri on The Cheek}  
  
James:Don't worry Henri We'll get an Assinment soon.  
  
Henri: Thank you James I Love You.  
  
James: I Love you too Henri  
  
{MeanWhile In Lafeyette's Camp Sarah arrived}  
  
Sarah:Lafeyette is there anything wrong  
  
Lafeyette:No Sarah its that I Love you Sarah  
  
Sarah:Love but were 4 years of age apart.  
  
Lafeyette:I Know But when i become an american citizen i will stay with you all the time.  
  
Sarah:Oh Lafeyette i love you to.  
  
{On the ride back to the print shop}  
  
Sarah:Well i hope the shop isn't on fire when i get home.  
  
{While at the shop a candle is being lit}  
  
Henri:Are you sure you want to do this its fine with me?  
  
James:I Want to do this  
  
{They start to make out in James bedroom James promise was true}  
  
{When Sarah went to James room she found quite a site James and Henri were sleeping with eachother she decided to pull the covers on the lovers{A/n:That ryhmed} she blew out the candle and went to bed she knew she had to do much work in the morning}  
  
Sarah:{Very determined} Henri and James never sleep with eachother something's going on and i am going to find out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R&R im sorry for a short chappie but theres supposed to be a snow storm tonight tomorrow and monday and i dont know if the power will last for tonight so uploads may take awhile sorry for the inconvinice ;D 


	3. Sarah Finds Out And Suicide

I Luv you Chapter 3: Sarah finds out  
  
Disclamer:I don't own Libertys Kids  
  
{The Next Morning...}  
  
James:Trust me Sarah i didn't intend to sleep with Henri!  
  
Sarah:I know what i saw this will be forever be affixed in my memory forever!  
  
Henri:Please Sarah stop yelling!  
  
Sarah:Oh just wait until Moses returns he'll settle this quarrel!  
  
{Sarah Storms off in anger}  
  
Sarah:There has to be a way to catch them in the act they can't be Gay it is not possible!!!  
  
{James and Henri give a sigh of relief thier love hasn't been discovered}  
  
James:That was close.  
  
Henri:Very close.  
  
James:Maybe we should tell Sarah the truth?  
  
Henri:Agreed Sarah need to know shes very upset.  
  
{They find Sarah in the alley near a printers mallet sitting on a bucket{A/nHer Face Looks like she is very Pissed}}  
  
Sarah:So are you ready to confess?  
  
James:Yes Sarah the truth is I Love Henri.  
  
Sarah:Oh my God i didn't know do you hate me for reacting to you like that this morning.  
  
James:No Sarah im sorry i lied.  
  
Henri:Me too i want to remain friends forever  
  
{They all hug but something was wrong with James}  
  
{Later that Night}  
  
{Sarah and Henri felt something was really wrong with James}  
  
Sarah:Did you hear footsteps Henri?  
  
Henri:Yes Something is wrong Lets check James's Room.  
  
{They check James Room and its empty}  
  
Sarah:He might have gotten a drink lets go get him.  
  
{They Go To The Kitchen and found James with a knife in his hand}  
  
James:Sarah,Henri go away i don't want you to see this.  
  
Sarah:James don't, put the knife down!  
  
James:No Moses could find me and Henri make out again i don't want to be in poverty again i deserve to go to Hel!.  
  
Henri:No i won't let you die!  
  
{Henri grabs the knife and throws it out a window}  
  
James:Why did you you do that Henri?  
  
Henri:{Crying}You comforted me 2 nights ago i don't want you to do that again.  
  
James:{Hugs Henri}I I'm sorry Henri.  
  
Henri:That's Okay lets get to bed.  
  
{James and Henri went to James bed and Henri laid his head on James's Chest}  
  
Henri:James Don't ever leave me.  
  
James:I won't Henri.  
  
{James then kissed Henri's lips and they both fell asleep}  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please R&R the snow storm came the power might go out at any minute the next chapter will be in secret because of my bastard brother he told my writing on me to my mom so i'm forced to do it in secret later y'all 


	4. 1 marridge in one chapter

I luv you:chapter 5:1 marridge in one chapter  
  
By:lizzie_11  
  
{disclamer:I dont own Libertys kids and i know i'm writing against the order that the cyber angels gave me but i felt that violated the 1st amendment freedom of press so i sued them and I WON and the cyber angels better watch thier step from now on and cyber angels don't think we fanfic writers wont go over to yer fancy office and kick yer asses because WE WILL}  
  
{The next morning...}  
  
James: Morning Henri.  
  
Henri: Morning James.  
  
{They each started to refill the ink well's when they heard a scream}  
  
Sarah:Lafeyette's want tell me something again in the south church i'll have to leave you two again no fighting here's the list of chores and food and furthur more NO DEATH RACES....  
  
{They ignore what Sarah while staring at each other's eyes in there minds...}  
  
Henri:{in his mind} He's cute.  
  
James:{In his mind}Why does he sleep in the barn he should sleep in the bed.  
  
Sarah:...You James must go to the bank and get the money for the food you all need to buy.  
  
James:What, oh okay get money from bank got it.  
  
Sarah:I am going now don't for get to fedd Henri and yourself now.  
  
{A few minutes after Sarah left James went for the bank}  
  
James: I'd like to withdraw from Sarah Phillip's savings, please. Teller: [looks at the withdrawal slip] Uh, sir, this is a Phillips account. You'll need Mrs.Phillip's signature, too. James: Oh, yes, of course. She's, uh, behind that plant. [indicates a large potted plant, and runs up to it] Hello, Sarah. [ducks behind plant and imitates Sarah] Hi, Honey. [as himself] Sign this, please. [as Sarah] You're the boss. [as Henri] Daddy, ask the man for some candy. [as himself] Now, now, no candy for you. [as Henri] Well, at least get some candy for yourself. [walks back to the teller] Heh, heh, heh, kids. Teller: [sighs and drops a fistful of candy into James hands] Here's your candy. James: So long, sucker! [runs away] Teller: Uh, sir? Your Money? [holds up some bills] James: [trying to be nonchalant] Ah, yes, I see that it's in bill form. Excellent. {When James left the bank Henri who was watching from the bank window was laughing at the moment then to make up for the laughing he kissed James on the lips} {After they had got the food and the chores done they went upstairs for a little " rock the casbah"} Henri:You're beautiful James. James:Shut up and Kiss me. {Then they started to "rock the casbah" and i shouldn't go into detail } {In the south church} Sarah:Hello? Lafeyette:Hello Sarah my apologies for startling you. Sarah:Apologies accepted. Lafeyette: Sarah the reason i asked you here is to ask you a queston,Will you Marry Me? Sarah:Oh Marquis de lafeyette I do. {Later that night Lafeyette and Sarah walked into the print shop and found James and Henri sleeping on eachother with there clothes on} Sarah:I have an explanation these two love eachother they were feeling alone and James cared for him and he said to him he loves him. Lafeyette: That explains a lot we better get them to bed. {The next morning at breakfast} Sarah: Boys i hve something to tell you me and the Marquis de lafeyette are going to get married Henri:That is wonderful Sarah. Sarah:It is i hope it'll last. {Then to the wedding} French preist:I now pronouce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. {as in tradition the bride and groom kiss passionetly.} {at the wedding party the dance floor is alive} Henri:Food for you and food for me. James:Henri you may love me but food is still your favorate thing. Henri:No no my favorate will always be you i love you. James:Henri i love you too. THE END {So how did you like it was it good bad etc. please review and the fanfic contiued is now compleate 


End file.
